cat_evolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mars
This article is about the planet Mars. For other uses, see Martian (disambiguation) Mars is an alternate planet unlocked with the World level, which comes with twelve new alien cats. Unlocking Mars When a player's first Haunted Kitten is created (unlocking World level), an alien flies in and explains that his species would like to study their cats, and that he will trade rubies for the cats. Players can then see a small image of Mars (above) on the upper-right corner of the screen with the other levels. When tapped, it takes the player to Mars, where they can purchase Alien Eggs with the rubies from the alien. The Alien Eggs will hatch Kittaliens, the smallest Mars cat and equivalent to the Kitten, although they can be upgraded to hatch higher-level cats. Alien cats Mars houses twelve types of alien cat, which are all slightly modified versions of their Earth equivalents (with the exception of Catoid). Each Mars cat are also at the same level as their equivalent. Unlike Earth cats, fusing cats will not give any extra production bonus over keeping two lower level cats. Mars Ground # Kittalien – 1.9 Rubies per minute – 1 m – Requires 1 eggs # Hertzitten – 3.8 Rubies per minute – 1.7 m – Requires 2 eggs # Catachu – 7.5 Rubies per minute – 2 m – Requires 4 eggs # Beardalien – 15.0 Rubies per minute – 2.5 m – Requires 8 eggs # Eggalien – 30.0 Rubies per minute – 4 m – Requires 16 eggs # Plumbalien – 60.0 Rubies per minute – 5.7 m – Requires 32 eggs Mars Plains # Meowsicatalien – 120.0 Rubies per minute – 190 m – Requires 64 eggs # Furightened – 240.0 Rubies per minute – 280 m – Requires 128 eggs # Pawty King – 480.0 Rubies per minute – 350 m – Requires 256 eggs # Hypnoticat – 960.0 Rubies per minute – 400 m – Requires 512 eggs # Stringy – 1920.0 Rubies per minute – 580 m – Requires 1024 eggs # Catoid – 3840.0 Rubies per minute – 640 m – Requires 2048 eggs Upgrades Mars has only one upgrade, which is Alien Egg Quality. Alien Egg Quality can be upgraded through the upgrade shop to give a better chance of them hatching better cats, up to Plumbalien (at maximum level). The upgrade shop is accessible by tapping the Upgrades button (right). The cost of each upgrade is: # 2 (Hertzitten) 3,000 Rubies # 3 (Catachu) 30,000 Rubies # 4 (Beardalien): 150,000 Rubies # 5 (Eggalien): 40 Diamonds # 6 (Plumbalien): 80 Diamonds Alien Egg Quality's equivalent on Earth is Crate Quality. Because it is not possible to recreate Mars, and because every purchase of Alien Eggs permanently increases the cost of subsequent kittens, it is recommended to max out Alien Egg Quality before buying the Alien Kittens. However, once the price has increased to 4000 rubies, it will stop rising. Sadly, no Cat Magnet is available on Mars. Catoid Exchange When the highest level alien cat (Catoid) is discovered, The Martian will fly in at the top of the screen and offer 30 Diamonds for the Catoid. Once Catoid is discovered, the Martian will always be at the top of the screen on Mars plains asking for a Catoid, even if you sell him your first one. Selling two Catoids to the Martian completes the "Ufologist" achievement. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Planets Category:Game Features Category:Mars